A Hard Trip Home
by redwater357
Summary: Colton Stryker finds himself lost in Equestria. Rated teen because there will be mild language and slight spilling of blood.


I

I have an anger management problem. I'm quick to lose my temper, which has resulted in getting kicked out of two BSA troops for violent behavior. The thing about this is that I never remember the moments when I lose my temper and hit somebody. Two weeks ago was the most recent.

Daniel Stafford was always the school bully, and sometimes I swear he's stalking me. He's been in every class in every school I've ever attended, except for Mythology. "Hey, Colton!" He started his eight hours of hell the same way as he usually did. With a "friendly" greeting.

"What do you want, Daniel?" I said with a groan. Daniel's slightly taller than I am, at six foot four, and he works out in his attempt to "attract the babes," as he puts it. It would probably work, too, if he would remember to shower every once in a while.

Daniel chuckled, "Oh, come on, Colton. We're friends, aren't we?"

I glared at him, "No."

Daniel put his hand on my shoulder and started pushing me into the school, "Oh, come on, Colt." I hate it when he calls me that. "You know we're together all day. After all, we're even assigned to seats right next to each other."

"Yeah," I said, "So I know exactly where to leave the restraining order. Get your grubby paw off of me or I'll report you for harassment."

He looked at me with his pathetic excuse for a death glare, "What, find it more fun to hang around with your baby girl toys than with actual people?"

I turned and faced him, "Shut up, Danny Boy."

"Or what? You'll send Rainbow Shy after me?" He mocked me. I can't stand it when people mock me like that. Especially when he brings up the fact that I'm a Brony and tries to play it off as an insult.

"It's Rainbow DASH and FLUTTERshy, you simple-minded sheep!" I snapped, before turning around and starting to walk to the school.

"Whatever, Colt." I wish he'd stop calling me that. "Oh, by the way, find a boyfriend yet?"

That was it. I was at the front door to the school, but I turned around. I can walk away from people insulting me for being a brony, or getting the girls' names wrong. But when someone calls me gay, that's it. I turned around and the next thing I knew, Daniel was on the ground with a broken nose, my left hand was stinging, and the principal was coming out in a rush, "Colton Striker, what is happening here?" She snapped, before looking at Daniel.

There's something I should probably mention right now. My principal is a favoritist, especially when Daniel is involved.

"I lost it again, Mrs. Stafford." I don't bother to defend myself against her anymore because she always pretends that Daniel is this perfect little angel who is incapable of any wrongdoing. I knew exactly what the result would be, so I went ahead and said it in a poor imitation of her squawking voice, "I unprovokedly attacked your innocent baby. I even broke his beautiful baby nose and made him fall on his beautiful baby ass."

Mrs. Stafford was struck speechless, which surprised me because I was unaware that she was capable of shutting up. After an awkward silence, she finally said "Go home, Colton. You're suspended."

I turned and walked away. I didn't apologize for something that I believed I was in the right about and didn't actually have the memory of doing anyway. I got home again, and the house was, unsurprisingly, empty. My little sister was at her school, my mother at work, and my father in one of those research stations in Antarctica. I walked straight up to my room. It was a relatively clean room, but that's probably because I don't have much in it besides a couple of My Little Ponies. Specifically, a Fluttershy plushy and six of the figurines. Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Zecora all looked at the door, as I had placed them. I picked up the mid-sized Fluttershy and sat down on my bed with her, looking at the mirror. It never occurred to me that he might have hit me in addition to me breaking his nose. I had a bruise just under my left eye, where I assume he'd managed to punch me. Besides that, I looked just like I normally did, with light brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. I was wearing a blue shirt and black pants. I kicked off my sneakers and lay back with Fluttershy. I held her close to me and tried unsuccessfully not to cry.

Other things in my room were a small bookshelf that had several different books, and even a few printouts of fanfics. I had the entire Star Wars collection, The Lord of the Rings, though I still haven't read them, and other things, including a copy of "My Little Dashie" That I had printed myself and gotten my mother to bind. It was a cyan book with Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on the spine.

That was two weeks before my little adventure, but it explains my situation, since I got a three week suspension for repeated counts of violence against Daniel. On top of that, Mrs. Stafford didn't appreciate me mocking her the way I did. So, on the second Wednesday in my suspension, I took a walk. During this walk, it started to rain, and I was stuck outside, considering the path I took lead almost four miles into the middle of nowhere, and the road nearby was under construction, so nobody would be driving it anytime soon. I walked straight over to the nearest set of trees, where I stayed for the next few minutes, hoping the rain would let up.

"Waiting for something, kid?" A deep male voice said from behind me.

I turned around to face whoever was talking, and saw a guy in a white suit. He had dark brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Waiting for the rain to settle down a bit," I responded.

He nodded a bit in understanding, "I'm waiting for a friend."

I looked around, "Any particular reason this is the rendezvous point?"

He shook his head, "Not really, except that we knew you'd be here. You walk out here rather frequently."

That remark rose alarms in my head, "Hold on... Who are you?" I looked back at him, and he simply smirked. Then something hit me in the back. It felt somewhat the way I would imagine getting hit by a bolt of lightning.

As I fell to the ground, the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the man glowing green and starting to turn into something else.


End file.
